


A Sky Full of Stars

by Sansastarkofwinterfell



Series: Jonsa Week 2017 [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansastarkofwinterfell/pseuds/Sansastarkofwinterfell
Summary: Day 6 of Jonsa Week: Stars'The stars shone brightly, a stark contrast to the pitch black darkness surrounding them. From the time of her father’s death, the stars had given her a kind of peace.'





	A Sky Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta kingstqrk

They had barely had a minute to themselves in the last couple of months. Between Sansa ruling Winterfell, and Jon having to battle White Walkers nearly every day they hardly saw each other, knowing their duties had to come first.

She now worked tirelessly alongside her Uncles trying to make sure Riverrun had the best defences possible. They had been forced to leave Winterfell, not having enough time or the men to mount a real defence against the Night King. It broke all of their hearts, leaving their beloved home to the dead, but they had to think about the men following them, and so with Riverrun surrounded by water on all four sides, they decided her mother’s girlhood home was the best place to go, and of course they had been welcomed with open arms.

Her mother’s family had also accepted Jon fairly easily when they found out the truth about his parentage. It was still awkward at times and she knew they struggled with the idea of Jon being her husband after being the symbol of an insult towards her mother for so long, but everyone knew their best chance of survival was if they worked together, and Sansa felt as if her Uncles quite respected Jon now, and the feeling was mutual.

The night before they left Winterfell, Jon had found her in the darkness of the crypts with a fire down there. He thought she was going crazy, but a thought had occurred to her that made her stomach turn and she had to prevent that. The bodies of her mother and Robb would likely never be returned to Winterfell and there was nothing left of her grandfather, but her father, Rickon, Aunt Lyanna and Uncle Brandon’s bodies were all buried down there. The thought of the Night King resurrecting them was an awful one, one she couldn’t even imagine, so she had burned them all, preventing that from happening.

They had left the crypts and she looked up at the sky. The stars shone brightly, a stark contrast to the pitch black darkness surrounding them. From the time of her father’s death, the stars had given her a kind of peace. She liked to imagine that her parents and her brother were looking down on her from the stars. She liked to think they would be proud of her.

Now, she and Jon were laid down in a secluded corner of the courtyard of Riverrun. The drawbridge to the castle had been raised for weeks now, no one allowed to enter or leave, readying themselves for the coming battle. Any open skies they saw were from the courtyard and tonight, it was deserted apart from the two of them.

The sky was dark but it was clear, not a single cloud in the sky. The exact same stars that she had seen on that night emerging from the crypts were now shining above her. They had been there for hours, staring up at the night sky, content with silence as they prepared for the next day. _They’re beautiful_ , Sansa thought, and strangely each twinkling light seemed to give her hope.

In the same way that they gave Sansa some comfort, they gave Jon some as well. It was peaceful for him before the imminent bloodshed that will arrive tomorrow. While he used the stars to prepare himself, she used them to pray.

She didn’t pray to the gods anymore; her father had died and his gods did nothing to stop it, the same with her mother’s gods. Instead, she simply prayed to the stars, prayed to her parents, asking them for the silent guidance they were no longer around to give.

_Please keep him safe. Let him come home. Let all of this be over soon so we can all go home._

“Promise you will come back to me.” Her voice cut through their silence, and she felt his chest rise in a sigh from where her head was laid on it.

“I can’t promise that,” she tightened her hold on him in response, “but I will try my hardest. I don’t want to leave you, especially when we’ve…”

He trailed off and Sansa understood why. They had both had mixed feelings about their marriage, not being sure if it would be too awkward having spent most of their lives as siblings. But eight moons later, and Jon was everything she could ever have hoped for. They had started to acknowledge the growing feelings between them. She wouldn’t call it love just yet, but it was certainly heading that way, and the thought of him being taken from her before they could truly love each other was heartbreaking.

Jon turned his head to press a kiss to her forehead and held her close, as if she’d disappear if he let go. Words had never come easy to Jon, Sansa knew this. He had stumbled over his words when speaking to her from the moment it was announced they were to be married, not knowing what to say and if he could blush, she had no doubt his face would be as red as her hair.

It seemed that she had now developed Jon’s inability to talk at times, as any words she wanted to say died on her tongue. What could she say on a night like this one? Instead, she settled for resting her head on his chest and staring at the open sky, taking in the beauty of the stars above her.

They fell asleep beneath the stars in the comfort of each other’s arms, praying that tomorrow night, he would be here to watch the stars once more.


End file.
